I'll be there for you
by N8veninja
Summary: First shared story, Max meets Fang when Ari, her older brother brings him over. Max is a senior in high school and all that good stuff. Please give me a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
Well as my broken heart lies bleeding  
you say true love is suicide_

**_Bon Jovi- I'll be there for you_**

I wiped the tables down quickly and swept the floors, moving to the beat of the music only I knew. I went to the floor manager to ask if it was okay to clock out then I texted the "father" to come pick me up even though I could easily walk home. I slip off my uniform shirt off and put it in my bag with my name tag and visor. I put my earphones in for the wait, leaning against the brick and nodding my head. The familiar car comes around the corner so I kick off the wall and start walking towards it. I climb in exchanging unpleasant pleasantries with the man in the driver seat.

The ride home was silent, except for the music that played through my earphones. As soon as the car stops in the driveway I shove the door open to get away from the man who looked just like me. I quickly walk through the house to my room and lock my door, all three locks. I then go to the window and readjust the thick blanket I had tacked to it to keep any light from coming in, or in any other case, anyone from looking in.

I grab my shower bag and my pj's and unlock my door again and head for the bathroom. The first check I got when I started working at McDonalds I sort of bought some locks and stuff. The bathroom door almost has as many locks as my room does. I turn my radio on and let the music blare while I scrub off todays layer of grime and grease. When I'm done I turn off the radio and head back to my room, locking the doors behind me and crawling into bed putting my headphones in to fall asleep.

I wake up to Good Charlotte's Motivation Proclamation screaming in my ears. I groan and roll out of bed hoping today would be so much better than it usually is. I quickly pull my jeans on and my black t-shirt, grab my backpack, unplug my phone and head out the door, locking my room from the outside.

Several minutes later, I make it to the school, that happen to be several blocks from my house. I actually arrive early every morning to school, which usually means I have to wait for the janitor to unlock the doors. I sit on the steps with my back pressed against the wall trying to finish up my history homework I failed to complete last night. I got stuck on the last question when I see the door swing open, so I slowly start putting my thing in my bag and head over to the cafeteria hoping to not get in on Stephen and R.J.'s ridiculous moments of lets-hate-on-people.

I shove my bag into my locker and walk over to my friend's locker and lean on the one next to his which actually happen to be Dana's, Stephan's girlfriend, ahh… nothing like pissing off the jocks. Besides I just wanted to see the reaction my friend Iggy got when he sees the gift I left him in his locker. When he did open his locker he didn't see it, but then he started into fits of laughter; which was the exact reaction I was waiting on because it's not every day a Jew opens his locker and finds a Nazi Hello Kitty staring back at him. Of course he also knew it was me because one, no one else  
around here would dare pull a prank like that and two, no one else can get into a locker without a combination like I can. I looked at my phone and told Iggy I'd see him later I had to grab my books for math class, oh the joy...

**A/N editing my story here don't mind me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

I sat down in my seat next to the window and shoved my books under my desk, pulling put my pencil and my notebook, jotting down notes whenever I thought it looked important and waiting for the bell to ring. I had classes with several more of my friends but it went a little less eventful. That is until seventh hour, which happens to be art class thank God. Our teacher in this class, Mr. Nelson is pretty cool but its pretty difficult to get a 100% on any project. In any other words it has to be damn good. When I walked in the room, I could see the remains of blue paint that was previously spilt. They did a terrible job cleaning it, Mr. Nelson called me over to help him clean up the remains of it and then I sat back down to my work. I had sketched out the picture weeks ago, a smaller version and colored it and then the final draft to where I paint it. I had problems deciding at first what I would draw but I scanned the web for ideas and decided upon a phoenix. It's wings spread wide, proud yet sad to be rare.

I was so wrapped up in my painting that I hadn't realized the bell rang until Mr. Nelson tapped my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him until I realized where I was.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, it's okay." I shrugged. I left my painting on the table to dry and went to wash out my brushes using the hand soap to get inside the bristles and then drying them thoroughly before placing them in my pencil case and then in my bag.

"Thanks Mr. Nelson."

"Max? How many other kids call me by my first name, yet you don't?"

"Sorry, I just feel weird calling you James."

"Understandable, do you need a ride home?"

"Naw, I can walk." I smile a little and shrug my bag on before walking out. I looked at the time on my phone and realized I'm going to be late. Ari, my half- brother would be home to visit soon. He always comes on Wednesday after school. I needed to get home quick to make sure Jeb (my father) and Lissa didn't destroy the house again. I strapped my bag on tighter and started to jog and then head for a full on sprint. I got to the driveway and started to walk, catching my breath and pulling out my house key and dropped my bag in the kitchen floor.

I rushed around shoving dishes in the dishwasher and picking up clothes, throwing away soda cans and wrappers, the random bottles of Jack Daniels laying on the floor. I cleaned up the spill in front of the tv and picking up more clothes that were strewn on the floor, when the house was presentable for guests I picked up my back pack and headed to my room, all the while remembering the first day we moved in to this house


	3. Chapter 3

_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

**Flashback**

It was summer time, I had just graduated jr. high and I was going to start high school at a new school. I wasn't upset, I was excited. The whole family was, after so long of renting, wrecked houses we were finally going to own one that we didn't have to clean up or fix before moving in. it had a big back yard, a pool, a garage, and a barn (despite the fact that we lived in the city). The house came with brand new kitchen appliances and we each got our own room. It seemed perfect, till things fell apart, I actually thought our dark days were over but it seemed now that I look back things weren't even compared to now.

***Back to Now***

I set my bag on my bed knowing Jeb and Lissa wouldn't be back for awhile. I turned my music on and started on my history homework, which I wouldn't have if I didn't fail the class last year. I heard a car pull up and then one door close, after a few moments another one closes and I hear two voices. Now who could this be? I turn my music off and quietly sneak out of my room like Ari had taught me when we were younger.

The door opened and I heard Ari call out my name but I stayed where I was. As he started to pass me to check my room I jumped on him and knocked his feet out from under him. When I landed in full mount position I went for the arm bar, knowing I wouldn't succeed. We both got up after a minute of rolling on the floor and the eventual moment of me tapping out. We started laughing until we heard a voice in the kitchen.

"Umm, Ari?" I heard the man's voice speak out.

"Yeah bro?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah sure, uh, I got someone I want you to meet."

A few minutes later a guy walks in a few inches taller than me, with shaggy black hair, olive skin, and his eyes…. I shook my head a little to get it back in the game. Focus Max, its senior year, no distractions. This way I can get my scholarship and finally get out of this hell hole. So, I shook his hand as I introduced myself hoping to never see him again for the sake of my hearts sanity. You can't fall in love after one second can you?

"Max? This is Nick Walker." I just nodded my head only showing half interest.

"Nick, this is my sister Max."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Mmmmhmmm…" I responded. "Ummm… Ari, I gotta get back to my homework okay?"

"Uh, okay sis…" he looked at me worriedly and I shrugged it off.

"Let me know if you know anything."

We go our separate ways and I turn my music back on and I try to answer these questions about reconstruction and stuff. I know it's easy, aside from me knowing the answers, it's just plain boring and every time I open the darn book I tend to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
I'd steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what love can do  
I'll be there for you_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

After awhile my phone goes silent and I realize I'd fallen asleep. Darn the Berlin Wall! I look down at my phone and see my brother is calling. I answer like I always do. "No one's home right now, leave a message at the beep!"

"Max! You're awake!"

"Umm, yeah, why wouldn't I be?

"Max you were asleep on your homework again… you looked so cute snoring and drooling…"

"I do NOT snore and drool!" I growl into the phone.

"Uh yeah you do, ask Nick…"

"YOU BROUGHT HIM INTO MY ROOM!"

"Well umm you see… gotta go! Bye!"

*sigh* I put my phone on charge and look down at my book, I need something to keep me awake. I get up to look up to look in the kitchen to see if I still had a Red Bull left. No Luck. Well, Jeb and Lissa weren't back yet, I go to my room and slip on my converse and grab my wallet, locking the door behind me. I walk through the back yard remembering things how they were before my twin died… when I was a whole person.

This whole house is full of memories like the path through the back yard I'm taking right now. Dylan (my twin) and I would always sneak out at midnight to get chocolate chip cookies, skittles, and Dr. Pepper. I smile as I remember those nights. Dylan and I were such kids then, pushing each other around, trying to see who was the best "ninja"; I laugh at how silly we were. I quickly text Iggy to see if he wanted to come over and I told him to meet me at the gas station to get some snacks. When I got there he was standing by the movies looking at the chick flicks.

"What do you think Max?"

"Uh No."

"Aww Come-"

"No."

"Fine, what are we doing tonight then?"

I walk to the energy drink section of the store and looked for the Red Bull. "Well, I have homework to finish, did you already finish all yours?"

"Yeah," of course he did. "then why did you text me?"

The thought of Dylan passed through my mind again. I quickly pushed it to the side.

"I need you to keep me awake while I do my homework." I smiled because I thought I had succeeded. Too late, he caught it, at first I thought he was going to say something but he closed his mouth after he opened it. He turned back to the movies and picked out a chick flick and a horror film.

"OH! EM! GEE! Max!" He used his girlish voice with this. "We totally gotta watch these!"

I laugh at him, give in and take my Red Bull and Funyuns ups to the register to check out. My eyes travel to the chocolate chip cookies and I remember Dylan again the way we'd race to get to the store and laugh when I ate the last cookie. This time I couldn't stop the look on my face. I take a deep breath and give the cashier my money and wait for Igs. I step outside, trying not to think about Dylan. I repeat the same words over and over. It wasn't your fault, you didn't do it, Everything will be fine. I start to feel calm and Iggy walks out.

"So I was thinking…" he starts to speak.

"Oh god, you were thinking!?"

"Come on Max!"

"Iggy, what have I told you about thinking!" I laugh at the exasperated look on his face.

"Not to…"

"And why is that?"

"Because, the last time I caught the Literature Room on fire." He says in a bored tone.

At that we both start laughing while remembering the day he tried to add some "zest" to the play we were rehearsing. We started walking back to my house as we talk about that day and how Ms. Oak reacted. That was the first day I met Iggy.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
Well I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

***Flashback***

Dylan and I got up early that morning, first day of school; we quickly got dressed and grabbed our bags then quietly tried to slip out the door. Instead we mad it halfway through the kitchen when we heard our mother's voice.

"Max! Dylan!" we both groan, trying to contain our excitement.

"Yes mom!." We say at the same time.

"Don't forget to play nice…" before we could say anything she finished her sentence.

"and no pranks on the first day!" she laughed playfully, knowing us too well.

"Aww mom!" She then laughs at the both of us, hugs us and gives us each a ziplock bag full of home baked chocolate chip cookies, then sends us out the door. We wait at the end of our driveway for the bus to show up. The air happened to be cold, I shiver, pulling my hoodie around me.

"Are you cold Maxie?" Dylan asked me teasingly, I shook my head no.

The bus slowly pulled to a stop, we climbed on and automatically went directly to the back of the bus and sat down. About three more pickups and we were at the school. All the students were streaming into the doors pushing and shoving to get to their friends. Our mom had already gotten schedules this summer after we were enrolled. So instead of going to the office like everyone else so we went to find our lockers, which happen to be at the end of the Jr. High hall that connected to the High School hall. Talking about a small school.

I found my locker, which was directly across the hall from Dylan's. I put the combination in and jiggled the handle, it didn't even budge. Maybe I did it wrong. I put the combination in again, it still didn't work. I almost kicked it, but decided to try something else. Thinking the whole time, I would get the messed up locker on the first day. I lifted the handle on the locker making it lift the door. Now don't get me wrong, I don't understand mechanics but apparently it worked enough to open it somehow.

I sighed and then closed it again. Then re-did the process, yep still worked. After making sure I could still get in my locker I try to find my first class. Everyone else seemed to know where they were going. Then after a minute of being lost a girl about my height with mocha skin and big brown eyes, stepped in front of me.

"OMG! You have got to be new! I've never seen you around school, I just love meeting new people! OMG you probably don't even have any friends yet! Can I be your first friend here?!"

I tried to patiently wait for her to stop rambling but she never once quit talking for me to answer her questions. She was actually still talking while I was thinking.

"-OMG! I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Monique!"

"I'm…" Monique interrupts me again and this time I pointedly look at her and just tell her to quiet. She looks at me and blushes deeply. "Sorry, I tend to keep going."

"S'okay, just calm down. My name is Max." I smile at her and ask her where English Literature is at. She happened to have the same class so she walked me there, talking the whole time about my complexion and other things. We finally reach the class room, I choose a seat in the back next to a guy with strawberry blond hair. I ignored him and payed attention to the teacher whose name was Ms. Oak.

She gave us a syllabus for the class, telling us what would be expected of us and what stories and projects we'll do throughout the year along with how many points each were worth. She decided to "get down to business", she gave us our text books, each had a number in it, she marked our names in it and then passed out composition books with our number and our name on it, along with the title Macbeth across the front of it. She assigned characters to each of us and then had us read our parts.

Monique, a girl named Ella, and I were assigned the roles of the three witches. The strawberry blond kid, who I came to know as Iggy was assigned the character Grendal. We got through the first few pages before something exploded and Ms. Oaks desk caught on fire.

"Iggy!" Ms. Oak screamed as the fire alarms went off and sprinklers started spraying. I quickly pulled my hoodie off and put out the fire. Everyone was starting to file out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag and followed Monique out the door. I ran into Iggy's back before he turned around to see who I was.

"Well hello New Girl!"

"My name is Max, what the hell did you do?!"

"Mine is Iggy, and the assignment was so boring I thought I'd put some zest into it, didn't go as planned though."

"I'll say. Nice to meet you Iggy."

"I'm making you my new best friend." He states, almost proudly.

"umm, okay." I smile at him and wait for the go ahead to go back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

When Iggy and I got home he already had me laughing and smiling, the thought of Dylan pushed away for later pondering. I finally finished my homework and headed for the living room, now changed comfortably into my P.J's. I run and jump, landing on the couch next to Iggy.

"Okay Igs, which is first?"

"Notting Hill." He announces.

"WTF is that?!"

"The romance movie, Max. I figured we could watch it first, then the horror."

"Whats the horror one?"

"A surprise."

"Whatever Iggy, let's get this party started!" I crack open another Red Bull and start eating my funyuns. This movie was actually okay, but don't tell Iggy that I thought so, he'd tease me endlessly.

After the end credits started rolling, I hear Iggy scream bathroom break. I laugh and know this is my queue to get more snacks. I get up and grab some chips and look up at the half box of Dr. Pepper on the top of the fridge. Mom had bought that for us the day they… that day. I shake my head trying to forget, just to forget for one day. I then hear Dylan's voice again… yet again, as if it's a daily routine for me to imagine my brother.

_Maxie? Maxie, it's going to be okay…_

I shake my head more as tears come out.

_Maxie don't cry… please don't cry, I need you to be strong._

"It's been three years Dylan, Three! I miss you…"

_I know Maxie, I know_

I wait for his arms to wrap around me like he used to when I was sad, but it never came.

I continue crying and curl up in the floor by the fridge. Iggy comes in asking where I went but stops, then picks me up, holding me close and comforting me. He sets me gently on the couch, putting in the DVD and leaving the room, he comes back in with a blanket and snacks. He sits down and I move till my head was resting on his lap, we watch the previews as he rubs my back waiting for the sobs to subside.

"I miss him Igs…" I say after a few moments of silence between us.

"I know Max, I do too."

The movie starts and the title comes across the screen, Wicked Little Things. I start to pay too much attention to the movie and eventually I fall asleep. I wake up to Iggy gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up, telling me to go to bed. I nod my head and slowly walk my way to my room. Iggy tucked me in and let me know that he would lock up for me. I went to sleep thinking of happier times.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

**_Bon Jovi—I'll be there for you_**

I wake up to my alarm screaming at me to get ready for work. I grab my shower stuff and uniform, when I'm done I realize it's still quiet around the house. I guess Jeb and Lissa didn't come home last night. Thank God Jeb left the keys to my car and they took Lissa's car instead, I was not in the mood to walk.

I put my long hair in a ponytail, then wrapped it into a bun and slipped my visor on. I grab a Red Bull from the fridge and crack it open as I head out the door. When I get to work I went to the break room to put my bag up and tuck my shirt in.

When I get up front my manager announced I'd be training a new worker. Yay! (note the sarcasm). Terryl, the manager, told me the worker would be her an hour after I clocked in. Okay looks like it's going to be a long day of training some random guy. They put me on front counter till he gets here, after an hour I see Nick Walker come in through the door. I ignore the hard beating of my heart and the butterflies in my stomach.

I asked if I could help him but he didn't say anything and kept walking around the counter. WTF? Seriously what is he doing? He went to the back and came back dressed in uniform with Terryl by his side talking to him, then it dawned on me. I would be training Nick Walker. They stopped in front of me and Terryl "introduced" us.

From there I just went professional, teaching him what I knew and then shadowing him around in case he needed help with anything. Sad thing about training him also meant having break with him. I ordered my food and grabbed my bag, pulled out my earphones and started listening to my music. I went to sit by myself and enjoy my meal when Nick came and sat down in front of me. I glanced up raising an eyebrow at him in question.

He shrugged and started eating, not bothering to answer. We eat in silence. More awkward to me then anything, I guess he didn't seem bothered at all. I seen his lips start to move though he wasn't looking at me. I pull out my earphone to hear.

"Look, if its okay with you, I'd like to be friends."

"I don't need friends." I reply, the less he knew the better.

"I know you have… problems."

"you don't know anything." I stated matter of factly.

"I know you lost your brother…"

Gosh Dammit Ari! Last thing I needed was some guy interfering with my life and my plan to get out. I suddenly felt angry towards Nick, even though it wasn't his fault.

"I didn't mean to upset…"

"It doesn't matter." I cut him off.

"I just want you to give me a chance, I promise I don't want to get in your way. You just look like you need someone you can trust."

"What? You think you can be that person?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yea I do." He says, not being fazed by my sarcasm.

My phone starts buzzing to let me know break was over. I ignored him and continued to train him even though we were on break. I go to put my stuff up, wash my hands and clock back in. I spent the rest of my shift making sure he knew where everything was and what he was doing. I clocked out not caring what the manager wanted, checked the schedule and left quickly. When I got home I stripped off my uniform and got ready to take a shower. I then crawled into bed afterwards and sat a minute meditating.

I got up and looked through my pockets to find my pen to write down some stuff in my journal and found a piece of paper. It simply said:

_Think about it, Nick._

Below was his number scrawled. I saved it in my phone and fell into a deep slumber of nightmares and hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

**Bon Jovi- I'll Be There For You**

I wake up and check my phone, it was six am. I rolled over and grabbed my phone and slipped some good morning feel good music on. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. I sat down at the desk in front of my window and picked up my brush and pulled it through making it look decent enough. I grabbed my bag and text Iggy that I was on my way to school that he needed to wake up.

"You're going this early?"

"Yea, I woke up before my alarm, I had nothing better to do."

"Well don't go to school, just come over, you have a key."

"Okay Igs."

"See ya Max."

I grab a bottle of water and headed to Iggy's house. When I got there I snuck in. I went to Iggy's room and woke him again.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Igs…" "you ready for school yet?"

"Yea give me a minute."

He gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom that adjoined his room. I sat down on his bed and looked at the picture by his bed and looked at the picture by his bedside. It was of Iggy, me, and Dylan. I had the on each side of me, we were at the spring fair and we had paint on our faces. Iggy's was painted with flowers all over because he lost a bet with Dylan. Iggy came out and was talking but I was lost in my own thoughts. I hadn't even noticed I was crying till Iggy wiped them away.

We then walked to school together, Iggy doing foolish things to make me laugh and me trying to laugh to indulge him. When we made it to the school Stephen and R.J. were already there, and they were waiting by my locker. Great! I pushed past them and put my stuff in the locker, ignoring their words. It always seemed to work before.

"Come on Max, we should hang out some time." R.J. giggling behind him.

"No thanks, Stephen." I knew the girls he "hung out with", that's not me.

"Well, I figured since your last name was Ride…" he smirked before finishing, "I could give you something to ride."

"ha ha you're very funny," "You and R.J. seemed pretty, close why don't you ask him for a date… or maybe you already have."

I try to walk away and Stephen grabs my arm. Apparently he didn't appreciate the comment.

"Stephen let me go." He ignored me and used his other arm to pull me close to him =. I panicked in my mind but my demeanor stayed calm.

"Stephen I'm warning you." Trying to keep my thoughts from my mind to avoid extreme panic attack, the memories were too strong. Stephen's face got closer to mine but before he got too close, I slammed my head into his making his nose bleed. Before he has a chance to recover I slipped from him and walked away cooly.

I met up with Iggy and told him what happened, we both laughed and moved on with the day. Only bad thing is I had three classes with Stephen. At least the first one wasn't, thank God. I wasn't so lucky for English class, he had to sit right next to me… same goes in History and in Math Finance he tried touching me again so I stabbed him with my pencil.

He yelled out and gave me an angry look, especially when the teacher asked if there was a problem. After that there wasn't not for the rest of the day anyway. It went as normal, well as normal as my day can get especially being friends with Iggy.

When I got home Jeb and Lissa were there, I groaned loudly. I pulled out my phone and text Iggy to see if I can come over.

"No can do Maxie, we ain't home."

"Damn, Okay." I don't even work today. I finally gave in and text Nick.

"Umm… hey… what's up?"


	9. Chapter 9

_And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

**Bon Jovi I'll be there for You**

"hey Max, what's up?"

"how'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess…"

"Right… Can I come over?"

"Sure… I'll pick you up."

Ten minutes later and an awkward car ride we were at his house sitting on his couch, nothing but pure silence filling the house.

"So… what do you want to do?"

"How bout we watch Supernatural?"

"What is that?"

"Really Max?"

"What?! I Don't Usually watch tv unless Iggy brings a DVD over!"

"Okay! Fair enough!"

"Alright, lets watch it, but it better be good."

He smirked at me and clicked on the TV and DVD, leaning back swinging my feet into his lap.

"Hurry up."

"Shut up Max." I laughed.

We spent all day watching Supernatural. He started the episodes from season one/episode one and eating snacks. So far its been a great evening.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Since Max text me I haven't quit smiling and usually I don't smile (at all). I was surprised when she text me but I hadn't give my number to anyone else so it had to be her. I was actually happy, I decided I had to be with her since the moment I first saw her or at least be her friend. Every now and then I watched he face as she watched the show, she looked so cute with the different facial expressions she made. The only bad part is her legs being in my lap, so every time she tensed up I got hurt, but I still started to fall for her, I still wanted to hold her and kiss her soft pink lips…

**Max's P.O.V**

Several times I caught Nick watching me. For some reason it didn't bother me, I liked it. So I couldn't show that I like it, I focused on the show. I wanted him badly to hold me, touch me, to even kiss me. I blushed at the thought, I faked a yawn to cover it, saying I should go home. He offered for me to stay the night in the guest room but I told him I still didn't know enough about him to stay the night. He asked if I worked tomorrow and if I wanted to catch a ride with him, so I accepted.

"Great, it's a date!"

"Just know, I will fucking kill you if you try anything."

"Ooooo…..kkkay… good to know." He smiled. "See you at work."

**A/N check it ppl it's chapter 9 finally after so long :) **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up groaning and rolling out of bed, pushing the thought of Nick out of my mind. I pulled on another pair of blues jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt, and then pulled on my converse. I checked the time and grabbed my jacket and backpack, heading out the door. I wonder why Nick doesn't go to school? Just as I was thinking that a familiar car pulled up beside me.

I jumped a little and laughed when I saw who it was. In all the black sexy wonder (clothes I mean), Nick smiles that small smile and turns his music down a little to speak with me.

"You want a ride? It's my first day of school."

"Uhh…Sure…" I earn another smile, noticing the sun glinting on his face. I shrug my backpack off as I move to the other side while he move his bag. When I climb in he tells me to buckle up. He turns up the music. The remainder of the song came back on.

_So I close my eyes_

_ Let the whole thing pass me by_

_ There is no time_

_ To waste asking why_

_ I'll run away with you by my side_

_ I'll run away with you by my side_

_ I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,_

_ Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind_

_ Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

Nick parked the car and we both climbed out laughing at something he said. I spotted Iggy and waved him over. He looked at me, then Nick, then back at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. I introduced the two and then gave a draft show of the school before the bell rang.

I turn around and head to math class, sitting in my usual seat. On the bright side I didn't have this class with R.J or Stephen, mostly Stephen, R.J is nothing without Stephen. I'm only in this class because I failed it my ninth grade year and the guidance counselor gave me a chance to make it up to graduate legitimately with the correct credits to get into college.

So here I am a senior among freshman. Thank God I did pay attention then, I just didn't care. That was my problem, and sophomore year I never showed up for class I was always with Iggy, God knows what we were doing…. (not that you pervs…)

"Max?" Mr. Matthews asked for my attention.

"yea."

"which one is a cylinder?"

"Object A." I said with a bored tone, freaking freshman math geez.

"Good job." Some of the little cheerleaders rolled their eyes at me and when the teacher turned his back I flipped them the bird and smirked. I went back to my thoughts a year after that is when we lost Dylan…

I was interrupted from my thoughts again when the bell rang. I got up and went through my classes until lunch. Iggy didn't show up for lunch but Nick did and already he had girls wanting him. I could see it in their eyes and the way they presented their bodies towards him, was I jealous? Maybe, just a little.

He said a few things and walked on and came sat by me, though I didn't say anything because I had my mind still wrapped around Dylan. I poked at my food with my fork while listening to music. The look on his face let me know he was concerned with me. I got up deciding to skip the rest of school, going to the one place only Dylan, Iggy and I would go when we were upset. I didn't expect Nick to follow me, but he did. The place wasn't actually far from the school, maybe a couple of blocks and down the street.

**Nicks P.O.V**

I followed her out of full concern. Just the look on her face was worrying me. She walked slowly, her blondish brown hair shining from the sun and every now and then blowing in the wind.

Where we were walking was down a few roads from the school. It was a lake, but down from the lake there was another road and we took that. There was trees shading the road from the sun except a few spots every now and then. The grass was green on both sides of the road, either side you looked had boulder like rocks sprinkled around the area. Really not too many of them, just enough of them to make it perfect, if one could think perfect were real.

I seen a building a little broken down and spray painted. It looked cold, somewhat lonely. I thought we were going to stop here but we didn't. Max's reaction was to just look at the ground like she refused to look at it. I glanced up again and I saw a few initials spray painted on it, then continued following her.

We went down the slopey road and came up to the dam. Here there was no shade, but it was just as beautiful. The sun's light was shining off the water making it brighter. I looked to my right and there was a creek. Aside from it being beautiful I saw the one thing in my life that would make me blush.

Max pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then started to her jeans off to reveal her boy shorts underneath. I tried to turn away but couldn't. Her legs were smooth and alittle tan but not too much, you could see little thin white lines on them but regardless It made me want to run my hands all over them. She folded her jeans and set them on her bag and pulled off her shirt revealing her thank top underneath. Her shirt came up a little showing her stomach. It was smooth and perfect, her arms had the same thin lines her legs did and at this point I was mesmerized, that is until she jumped into the water. I quickly undressed to my shorts under my pants and jumped in as well.

**A/N Please don't go skipping school and stuff ppls, not cool jus saying. and to all my lovelies out there thank you for your support, you know who you are ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Max's P.O.V**

After our little swim we laid out on a flat rock letting the sun dry out our skin. I enjoyed every little sound around me, letting my thoughts go.

"Max, what's wrong?" I turn my face towards Nick and he happens to be closer than I thought he was, he was close enough to kiss, I blushed again.

"Nothing." I say.

"Max, you and I both know it's not nothing."

We both get up and head back to our clothes then I take him back to the well house that Dylan Iggy and I had made our own. The walls had pictures spray painted on it, kind of like a modern day cave painting, including our initials. We still had our couch and other stuff here before…

I sat down and Nick followed. I sat up straight turning towards him. If I was going to tell him I was going to tell him while looking at him.

"Sophomore year, Dylan Iggy, and I… well…we… I got Dylan in trouble. I was bored one day, like, really bored. I begged Iggy to come up with some fun. It was a prank, Iggy and I didn't think it'd get out of hand. Dylan wanted to come along and of course I couldn't say no. we ended up catching an abandoned house on fire and a whole field that was nearby. No one got hurt but the Mayor didn't appreciate it. He didn't wasn't to press charges because we were too young but he gave us an alternative, either Dylan or me move away for a while. Mom and Jeb argued for a bit, I volunteered to go to Kansas to see my oldest sister Kelsey but Jeb argued. Jeb never let me go anywhere for… well… reasons… anyway… mom decided to take Dylan to Kansas, the last day he was home, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and a bunch of other people were there. We got a lot of pictures that I still haven't printed. The day after, they left early in the morning. Jeb and I fought, I was already upset that Dylan was going for a year. We text back and forth for a bit and then mom said they were staying for a couple of days, maybe a week. I was hoping she'd come back that night because being home alone with Jeb meant… again that's a story for another time… The next day I woke up to Jeb banging on my door, I was scared it was just the usual but then he said mom and Dylan was in an accident and we had to go now. Ari was still in Boarding school at the time. Kelsey said that they had life-flighted them to Joplin Missouri where they were stuck in a coma, eventually they… they just… they never woke up…"

**Nick's P.O.V**

She started crying and I scooted closer to hold her. I didn't say anything, I just held her. I knew she blamed herself, I also knew she tried to show everyone she was okay. After about ten minutes of my shirt being soaked in tears her alarm went off and then she was back to being tough-as-nails-max again.

"We gotta get ready for work."

So we headed back to school and got my car and I dropped her off to get ready and picked her up shortly after, I put on some music and talked to her about random things to keep her mind off the past. When we got there they stuck her in back drive and me in grill. Apparently back drive isn't the greatest place to put max because every time she closed the window she started cursing up a storm and talking to herself but her smile never once wavered. I laughed a little to myself wondering when we'd be hanging out again soon. Before we knew it it was time to clock out and I was taking her home again but when we got there, there were way too many cars in the driveway to pull in. I heard Max swear under her breath and ask if she could stay at my place. I said of course and she asked me to wait while she grabbed some stuff. She was out quicker than I thought she'd be and we started our short drive to my house.

All the while, me thinking… Max will be sleeping in the next room!


	12. Chapter 12

When we got to my house I showed her the guest bedroom, it was right next to mine. She put her stuff inside and took a shower in the guest bathroom while I took a shower in mine. I waited in the living room for her when she emerged in pink pajama pants and a black tank, I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Not a word." She snarled.

"…but Max you're so cute, who knew you owned pink." She laughed a little and sat down next to me.

"If you keep making fun of me I'm gonna whoop your ass."

"Yea, that'll happen," I smirked again. "in what your cute ?"

"That's it!"

In a matter of seconds she was on top of me but my hands were around her wrists, she struggled against me but the thing was… I wasn't holding tight. I let go and her hands were on either side of my head. One of my hands was on autopilot, not thinking. What was there to think of? I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't move. I didn't want her to think that's all I wanted. Her breathing got heavier and her face got closer to mine. As if reading me, she nodded her consent. Our first kiss was deep. Her soft lips touching mine pressing harder for more, like it was all she wanted. I'm not gonna lie, at this point she's all I want. I don't want to see her cry or hurt. I want to be the one she runs to and at this moment I hoped she'd be mine. Our kiss ended a little sooner than I wanted it to. She was getting tired but she was scared to sleep by herself. I told her she'd be fine and I'd be in the next room and I'd be there for her.

**Max's P.O.V**

I went to bed feeling my face a little flushed. The last time I'd felt that way about someone (or thought I'd did) was junior year with a guy named Robert. Remembering this made me put my wall back up quickly. What if Nick turns out a mistake too? The wounds were still fresh and if another thing happens I might just go over the edge for good.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I hear Max scream out in the night. I jump out of bed and yank the door open and run to her. She's rolling around in bed and throwing punches. I try to think of a better way handle this, I can't just go in and try to hold her down. That'll only make things worse. I quickly walk over to her and speak softly.

"Max…Max, it's me Nick… I'm here. You don't have to be scared. I'm here. If you calm down I'll hold you if you want. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She calmed down a bit and I crawled in next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and she held me tight and then I sang to her.

_Got an angel on my shoulder_

_ Got a penny in my pocket_

_ And I found four-leaf clover_

_ And I put it in my wallet_

_Wash on all the stars above me_

_ And I caught the nearest rainbow_

_ Gonna find someone to love me_

_ Gonna find someone to love_

_Well I tossed a lot o' nickels in a wishing well_

_ And saved the fortunes that the fortune cookies tell_

_ I've got a lucky penny and a mustard seed_

_ But a warm and tender love is all I need_

_And I want a love that lingers_

_ And is stronger through and through_

_ So I'm gonna cross my fingers_

_ That I find a girl to love me trye_

_ And I'm gonna love her too_

_And I'm gonna love her too_

I couldn't help but feel angry about why Max was having nightmares, I wanted to know. I'm sure her brother and mother's passing had nothing to do with her swinging at someone and begging for them to get off her. Something else happened and I wanted to know.

I wondered if she had off work tomorrow. If she did she could come with me and Ari to MMA training. I don't think I could go a day without her. I know we has school… but does that really count? And will she be going back home?

**A/N Disclaimer I don't own most characters from MR and the songs in my story are I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi, Echo by Trapt, and Angel on my shoulder by Cascades. thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite, followed or anything of those lines. please keep it up. Loves ya Cinderalla ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Max's P.O.V

I woke up, not to the usual sound of my alarm but to Nick gently shaking me... WTF?! Why is he in bed with me?! Oh God memory lapse! As if reading the confusion and panic on my face he started to reassure me... hey i would have known... just saying.

We dressed for school and ate breakfast and headed to the school stopping to pick up Iggy, who in turn asked us to make a surprise stop at... Nudges's house? She comes bounding out the door, her curly hair bouncing and her smike big and bright enough for me to want to smile too. She was in the required blue and white cheerleading uniform. Iggy got out quickly and opened the other door for her, in turn she kissed him on the cheek, making his face turn a light pink.

Did I just miss something? I thought through the past month and mentally facepalmed! I am such a horrible best friend. Especially when i realize how obvious all the longing looks, text messaging and "important" phone calls were... so obvious. I closed my still open mouth and smiled again.

We finally got to school and met up with Ella and Brittney, two other girls who were on the cheer team but were too cool to act snobby. After awhile the bell rang, I spent all day planning the perfect prank on Iggy. It had to be done just right. I chose 6th hour biology, thats when most of our friends would be together in one class. I sat down behind Iggy and he leaned forward to say some thing to David, some guy on the foot ball team for junior varsity. As soon as he leaned forward I pulled out a tube of superglue and put it on the back of his seat and passed it to some kid headed out the classroom, Jerry, I think.

Iggy leaned back and stuck his arm in the glue and got it stuck to the chair. When we all realized what happened we started laughing at him and then helped him get unstuck, right before the teacher walked in. He turned around and looked at me with amusement and mock accusation in his eyes and voice. Of course he knew it was me.

"Its on Max! So on."

"Ewww perv." His face turned red again and he started to stammer which made me laugh again. After class we met up with Nick, who asked if I worked today. I asked why and he asked if I could come to MMA practice with him and Ari. I said sure, after art class I would meet him at his locker.

When we got to the gym Ari was already there. Ari hugged me and then asked if I was training today.

"Well Ari, I dont have any spare clothes, so no."

" Its okay sis, I brought some."

"Ari, no."

"Whats wrong is Maxi scared?"

"I'm not going to all of a sudden want to train just 'cus you say I'm scared."

Ari laughed lightly and starts to put his hand wraps on as he talks again. He tells me about Nicks training to be in the UFC and when his first fight is He even invited me to go. I agreed to go next fight was on December 5. Which means i had to wake up early.

Nick's P.O.V

Max was going to watch me fight. I tried to concentrate on training but the thought of her watching me made me nervous. Oops a mistake. Ari starts yelling at for me to do fifty pushups, not a problem. Although I think I should pay more attention.

"Nick! One slip up and the opponents got you! One slip up could put you in submission!" Ari continues to lecture me and by the end of the two hours I was sore and hating my life. Max smiled at me and my world brightened a little. Then I hear Max speak.

"Ari I want pizza."

"You can have pizza but Nick can't eat it."

"Wtf why?!"

"He's training Max, and he has to watch his weight for his fight." She started giggling and then full out laughing. I looked up in amusement.

"Nick has to... has to watch his weight! You trying to keep your figure Nicky?" She started laughing harder and I decided to go for the take down. She squeeled a little as she hit the mat but we weren't down for more than a few seconds before she flipped on top of me.

We wrestled around for a bit before she called it good on account of her being hungry. Then Ari took her to get pizza before dropping her off.


End file.
